


Marotagem

by Jude_Melody



Series: Oneshots de aniversário de Hunter x Hunter (Jude Melody) [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Eu não sou uma pessoa gentil. Eu não sou uma pessoa sincera. Não espere de mim bondade ou cortesia. Eu sou uma menina má.





	Marotagem

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> Dia 3 de março é aniversário da minha OC Arrietty. Ela ainda terá um papel muito importante nas minhas fanfics futuras de Hunter x Hunter, mas, enquanto esse momento não chega, gostaria de compartilhar com vocês esta pequena oneshot em que a Arie-chan revela um pouco da sua personalidade. Mas tomem cuidado. Ela é a rainha da marotagem!

Botas de cano médio pretas. Jaqueta de couro também preta. Cabelos, adivinhem, pretos. Esta sou eu.  
Sapatos de couro bem engraxados. Terno preto bem alinhado. Cabelos curtos e dourados. Esse é ele.  
Nós estamos sentados na pequena mureta. Na verdade, eu estou sentada. Ele está de pé a meu lado, observando as estrelas em silêncio. Eu brinco com o copo descartável. Há alguns minutos, ele tinha um restinho de chocolate quente, mas agora está vazio como nossa conversa.  
— Noite fria... — murmuro, prendendo uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha.  
— Você está de saia. — Ele responde em tom seco.  
Eu jogo a cabeça para trás, rindo. Sei que ele ainda está bravo, mas fazer o quê? Eu não me arrependo de nada do que disse. Não retiro uma só palavra. Queria que ele compreendesse, mas a razão é inútil quando se é tão teimoso.  
Sei muito bem disso. Sou exatamente assim.  
— Minhas pernas nem de longe estão tão frias quanto seu coração, loirinho.  
Ele vira o rosto para mim. Ignoro solenemente. Quem mandou ser malvadinho comigo? Está mais do que na hora de ele aprender qual é a origem da marotagem. Este coração aqui pode ser bem quente, como o chocolate. Mas são as minhas palavras que queimam.  
— Observação interessante. — Ele responde, não escondendo o sarcasmo. — Que outra análise fez de mim nestes últimos vinte minutos?  
Trituro o copo com os dedos. Diante de nós, não há absolutamente nada. Apenas a paisagem antiga de uma estação de trem abandonada. Ervas daninhas crescem nos trilhos. O pequeno prédio em que nos abrigamos está completamente deteriorado. Tenho medo de espirrar e tudo isto cair.  
— Tem um resto de espinafre no seu dente — digo com toda a calma do mundo.  
— Para o inferno, Arrietty!  
Eu rio de novo. É tão fácil irritar esse aí! Jogo o copo destruído em uma lixeira próxima. Nem ideia de se a coleta de lixo ainda passa por aqui, mas ao menos não estou sujando o chão.  
— Vou com prazer. — Olho para ele. — Você vem comigo?  
Kurapika encara-me durante dois longos minutos. Acaba sorrindo.  
— Não adianta. Não consigo ficar bravo com você.  
— Claro que não! — Rio com gosto. — Eu sou fofa.  
Ele balança a cabeça.  
— Não. Você é uma menina má.  
Rio com mais gosto ainda.  
— Sou mesmo!  
Kurapika aproxima-se de mim, e eu encosto a cabeça em seu peito. É sempre tão bom ouvir o coração dele batendo. Esse som me dá a certeza de que ele está vivo. Um dos homens que eu mais amo neste mundo.  
— Mas eu mantenho minhas palavras — digo, fechando os olhos. — Se continuar essa caçada insana, eu vou te abandonar.  
O corpo dele enrijece.  
— Não pode me impedir. É o meu passado, Arrietty.  
— E é a minha família! — rebato no mesmo tom. — Você é minha família, Kurapika. Não posso te deixar morrer. Não de novo...  
Depois de um tempo, você se acostuma com a ideia de que todas as pessoas que ama morreram ou poderão morrer em breve. O que dói mais não é a morte em si. Ela dói para os que ficam, é verdade. E por três vezes fui eu quem ficou. Mas o que realmente machuca é a impotência. Ser fraco dói. Eu entendo a fraqueza do Kurapika. Somos iguais neste ponto.  
— Arrietty...  
Ele fica olhando para mim. Só olhando com seus olhos castanhos tão profundos. Então, ele se move. Faz carinho nos meus cabelos. Beija a minha testa.  
— Você também é minha família — sussurra.  
Fecho os olhos de novo. Sinto que acabo de receber um segredo, um segredo que pode se quebrar se for dito alto demais.  
— Desista das Aranhas.  
Não estou pedindo. Estou implorando.  
Ele responde da forma mais miserável possível:  
— Sem chance.  
Roubando a minha expressão.  
— Pro inferno, Kurapika!  
O maldito sorri.  
— Vou com prazer. Você vem comigo?  
Balanço a cabeça. Não dá para acreditar. Simplesmente não dá! Desço da mureta e caminho com ele para fora do prédio. Brinco de andar sobre os trilhos, e Kurapika apenas observa com as mãos nos bolsos.  
— Não está um pouco grandinha para fazer isso?  
Dou um salto, parando bem ao lado dele.  
— Você está chato!  
Ele ri.  
— Eu sempre fui chato, Arrietty — diz, enterrando o rosto em meus cabelos.  
Afasto-me dele, orgulhosa.  
— Eu, a Princesa Arrietty — recito, estufando o peito —, concedo ao nobre caçador Kurapika Kuruta o título de Mais Chato de Todo o Reino de Hyrule.  
Ele balança a cabeça de novo.  
— Então agora você é uma princesa?  
— De bota e jaqueta pretas.  
— E má.  
— E má — concordo solenemente.  
Kurapika segura minha mão.  
— Por que faz essas coisas? Por que insiste tanto em me resgatar deste inferno em que eu insisto em me meter?  
Dou de ombros, um tanto insegura. Para ser sincera, nunca pensei muito nisso. Sou boa em marotagem. Não em ser sincera.  
— Acho que... é porque estou no inferno também.  
Sorrio para ele. Kurapika beija a minha mão.  
— Oh! Agora você parece um príncipe, loirinho.  
— A piada já acabou, Arrietty.  
Rio com muito gosto.  
— Talvez você não seja tão chato assim.  
Ele responde na mesma moeda:  
— Talvez você não seja tão má assim.  
Inclino levemente o rosto. Algumas mechas caem sobre meus olhos.  
— Veremos, loirinho. Veremos.


End file.
